Crystal
by MagicalMirai321
Summary: Desa peri Konoha memiliki 10 kristal yang di simpan di 10 tempat yang berbeda. Keadaan mulai gawat! 20 Knight dan 20 Guardians di kirimkan untuk mencari 10 kristal itu. Dapatkah petualangan ini berhasil?
1. Prolog

**Author : halo, fanfic Ai sekarang tentang Naruto tapi menceritakan tentang peri, eits, bukan seperti Tinker Bell (ketahuan banget nih suka nonton), tapi ini perinya yang berpetualang dan tidak punya sayap.**

 **Dan untuk tokoh utama, ada anggota Rookie 12, Sai, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, dan Kurenai.**

 **Warning : Mungkin Typo, OOC, ada OC, kemungkinan ada yang dead end**

 **Genre : Campur aduk tapi yang pasti ada Adventure dan Fantasy**

 **Pairing : Entahlah, ada request?**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

 **Crystal**

 **Prolog**

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang lumayan tersembunyi, ada sebuah kastil besar yang terbuat dari ribuan kristal putih cantik. Di dalam kastil itu, ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di singgasana. Dan di depannya nampak ada 10 orang sedang berdiri.

"ada apa membawa kami ke sini Hashirama-sama?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning panjang yang memakai baju seperti ksatria dan membawa pedang pada pria yang ia sebut Hashirama.

"aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" jawab lelaki berambut coklat panjang a.k.a Hashirama.

"katakan saja" ucap perempuan berambut hitam yang menggunakan topeng.

"aku ingin kalian menjaga ini" kata Hashirama lalu mengedepankan tangannya, seketika di depan 10 orang itu ada kristal yang masing-masing berbeda warna, dari mulai merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu, putih, tosca, dan merah muda.

"untuk apa?" tanya pemuda berambut putih yang sedang memakan permen.

"kristal ini kekuatannya sangat hebat, kristal ini jangan sampai siapapun merebutnya dari tangan kalian, itu berbahaya!" kata Hashirama.

"di mana kita harus menyimpan ini?" tanya perempuan berambut kuning panjang yang di ujungnya di ikat.

"kristal merah aku percayakan pada Kurotsuchi untuk menjaganya di gua kegelapan" kata Hashirama.

"baik" ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek bernama Kurotsuchi.

"kristal jingga aku percayakan pada Shion untuk menjaganya di hutan daun merambat" kata Hashirama.

"baik" ucap perempuan berambut kuning panjang yang bagian bawahnya di ikat bernama Shion.

"kristal kuning aku percayakan pada Temuchin untuk menjaganya di kastil kayu tua" kata Hashirama.

"baik" ucap pemuda berambut kuning panjang yang memakai baju ksatria bernama Temuchin.

"kristal hijau aku percayakan pada Haku untuk menjaganya di reruntuhan cahaya" kata Hashirama.

"baik" ucap wanita berambut hitam yang memakai topeng bernama Haku.

"kristal biru aku percayakan pada Suigetsu untuk menjaganya di air terjun harapan" kata Hashirama.

"baik" ucap pemuda berambut biru pucat pendek bernama Suigetsu.

"kristal nila aku percayakan pada Omoi untuk menjaganya di bukit es ketakutan" kata Hashirama.

"baik" ucap pemuda berambut putih yang sedang memakan permen bernama Omoi.

"kristal ungu aku percayakan pada Hotaru untuk menjaganya di pantai menjerit" kata Hashirama.

"baik" ucap perempuan berambut coklat keemasan bergelombang bernama Hotaru.

"kristal putih aku percayakan pada Sora untuk menjaganya di kuil seratus kematian" kata Hashirama.

"baik" ucap pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai baju seperti biksu bernama Sora.

"kristal tosca aku percayakan pada Chojuro untuk menjaganya di tower batu terlarang" kata Hashirama.

"baik" ucap pemuda berambut biru muda bernama Chojuro.

"dan kristal merah muda aku percayakan pada Karui untuk menjaganya di pulau kabut kuno" kata Hashirama.

"baik" ucap wanita berambut _shaggy_ pendek warna merah marun bernama Karui.

"kalau begitu, Tsunade, kakek ingin memberimu sesuatu" kata Hashirama pada cucunya(ceritanya Hashirama udah tua).

"apa kakek?" tanya gadis berumur 10 tahun yang memiliki rambut kuning di ikat satu pendek.

"ini" kata Hashirama lalu memberi Tsunade mahkota kristal yang ia pakai.

"kenapa memberiku mahkota ini?" tanya Tsunade.

"kau harus meneruskan jabatan kakekmu ini Tsunade, tolong ya, jaga tempat ini" kata Hashirama.

"kakek mau kemana?" tanya Tsunade.

"kakek akan pergi ke sebuah kuil dan mungkin tidak akan kembali" kata Hashirama sambil tersenyum.

"hm, baiklah" kata Tsunade lalu dia duduk di singgasana menggantikan Hashirama.

Hashirama perlahan-lahan jalan keluar kastil di ikuti ke-10 orang itu menyisakan Tsunade bersama pengawal-pengawal kastil.

.

Lama-lama Tsunade tumbuh menjadi ratu yang cantik dan berwibawa. Dan kini dia berumur 25 tahun.

"Tsunade-sama! Ada masalah!" kata seorang pengawal di kastil.

"ada apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"terjadi penyerangan di beberapa wilayah kuasaan kita" jawab pengawal itu.

"kalau begitu, taruh beberapa peri kita yang tangguh dalam bertarung untuk mencegah penyerangan itu!" perintah Tsunade.

.

Dan kini Tsunade sudah berumur 40 tahun namun wajahnya nampak masih muda. Terjadi beberapa penyerangan di daerah yang di kuasai oleh Hashirama, dan itu membuat resah Tsunade.

"pengawal, tolong beritahu tetua untuk segera melakukan rapat!" pinta Tsunade pada salah satu pengawal.

"baik" kata pengawal itu sambil berdiri dari posisi dia berlutut.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

 **Author : ini cuma prolog jadi dikit. Di sini saya mau buka lowongan OC tapi terbatas, hanya 20 orang. Mereka akan saya jadikan pengawal dari masing-masing tokoh utama. Saya butuh OC yang bisa mengendalikan api, bumi, racun, air, lumpur, hewan, cahaya, kayu, dimensi, gerak, es, pasir, cuaca, petir, daun, bunga, dan kabut. Kalo kegelapan udah di colong Akiko (Akiko : *Nyengir Kuda*). Dan angin sama bunyi udah OC saya. Dan buat ke-10 orang tadi gak bakal tua-tua, jadi nanti masih muda. Saya juga butuh latar belakang dari OC itu. Oke, sekian dulu, dengan sangat amat saya ucapkan, Dattebayo! Jaa!**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter : Knight**


	2. Chapter 1 : Knight

**Author : Hai, ketemu lagi dengan Ai di fanfic Crystal ini. Saya gak tahu mau ngomong apa jadi langsung aja lah.**

 **Warning : Mungkin Typo, OOC, ada OC, kemungkinan ada yang dead end**

 **Genre : Campur aduk tapi yang pasti ada Adventure dan Fantasy**

 **Pairing : Entahlah, ada request?**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

 **Crystal**

 **Chapter 1 : Knight**

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan di tengah desa. Pemuda itu nampak riang. Rambutnya pirang dan berbentuk seperti *err* buah durian. Dia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna jingga, sebuah jaket tanpa lengan warna hitam, celana panjang warna hitam, dan sepatu berwarna jingga. Cengiran nampak jelas di wajahnya. Membuat orang lain merinding dan berpikir pemuda itu sudah gila cengar-cengir sendiri.

"haa, beruntung sekali aku dapat tiket lotre, siapa tahu menang!" kata pemuda itu yang ternyata bahagia hanya karena selembar tiket lotre.

"Naruto!" sapa seseorang.

BRUK

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menabrak orang yang menyapanya sampai tiket lotre yang ia dapatkan lepas dan terbang di bawa angin.

"KYAA! SASUKE TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" tanya Naruto sambil teriak-teriak nista dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda di depannya yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"ayolah, kau punya kekuatan angin masa tidak bisa mengambil tiket itu kembali?" tanya pemuda berambut model *err* pantat ayam bernama Sasuke dengan nada datar (ngebentak tapi nada datar, ada yang bisa membayangkannya?).

Naruto yang awalnya nangis air terjun langsung sumringah berkat petuah Sasuke.

"benar juga!" Naruto langsung mengedepankan tangannya dan dengan kekuatan angin akan meng- *plak* maksudnya dengan kekuatan anginnya, dia bawa balik itu tiket lotre ke tangannya.

"HORE!" teriak Naruto kesenengan.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"apa dia waras?"

"aneh, teriak-teriak di luar gini gak malu apa?"

Begitulah celetukan orang-orang yang lewat dan mengira kalau Naruto adalah orang yang tak waras.

"terimakasih Sasuke atas petuahmu!" kata Naruto senang.

"hn" hanya kata-kata itu yang di jawab oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memakai baju lengan panjang warna biru dongker yang dia lipat ujung lengannya(karena kepanjangan), celana panjang warna hitam, dan sepatu warna hitam. Di belakang punggungnya ada sebuah katana.

"HEI!" teriak sekaligus sapa seseorang, sontak Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh, di sana nampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek dan *err* berjidat lebar.

"Sakura-chan!" sapa balik Naruto dengan senang.

"hai Naruto! Sasuke!" sapa Sakura riang. Gadis itu memakai baju lengan pendek warna krem, baju tanpa lengan warna merah, rok belah pinggir warna krem, celana sepaha warna hitam, dan sepatu boots warna merah dengan tali sepatu warna krem.

"mendokusai, kenapa kita di suruh kumpul begini!" omel seseorang.

"aku juga malas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi!" omel seseorang juga.

"eh, itu Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ketiga orang yang sedang berjalan itu.

"eh, itu Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke!" kata Ino lalu berlari menghampiri ketiga orang yang ia sebut.

"mendokusai" kata Shikamaru sambil mengikuti Ino dan Chouji hanya tertawa sambil makan keripik berwarna coklat.

"hai!" sapa gadis berambut pirang panjang di ikat satu itu. Pakaiannya adalah baju tanpa lengan di atas perut (jadi perutnya kelihatan gitu) warna ungu, rok selutut warna ungu, celana jaring-jaring, sarung tangan sesikut warna hitam, stoking sebetis warna hitam, dan sepatu warna ungu.

Sedangkan Shikamaru memakai baju panjang warna putih, rompi yang tidak di kancingkan warna hijau tua, celana panjang warna hitam, dan sepatu boots warna hitam (jadi celananya ketutup sama boots di betis).

Kalau Chouji memakai baju lengan panjang warna merah, pelindung bahu, sabuk besi, celana panjang warna merah, dan sepatu besi.

"tadi aku dengar ada kumpul, maksudnya apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"oh iya, Tsunade-sama menyuruh kita untuk datang ke kastilnya besok jam 9" jawab Ino mewakili.

"termasuk tim kalian dan tim Kiba, juga akan di kumpulkan beberapa orang lainnnya" kata Chouji.

"oh begitu..." gumam Sakura.

"wah! Kita ketinggalan!" teriak seorang pemuda dari arah jauh. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut warna coklat dan dia membawa anjing besar berwarna putih. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya hanya berjalan santai di belakang pemuda yang tergesa-gesa itu.

"rupanya mereka sudah tiba" ucap Ino.

"wah, wah, sudah kumpul begini, tim kami ketinggalan!" kata pemuda tadi yang bernama Kiba bersama anjingnya yang bernama Akamaru.

Kiba memakai baju lengan pendek jaring-jaring, jaket warna hitam yang tidak di _resleting_ , celana panjang warna hitam, dan sepatu warna abu-abu. Sedangkan Akamaru hanya memakai kalung lambang Inuzuka.

Di belakang Kiba ada Hinata dan Shino. Hinata memakai baju lengan panjang jaring-jaring, jaket lengan pendek warna lavender, celana panjang warna indigo, dan sepatu warna lavender. Sedangkan Shino memakai baju lengan panjang warna abu-abu, jaket panjang yang kupluknya di pakai warna hijau muda, celana panjang warna hitam, dan sepatu boots warna abu-abu.

"hai!" sapa Naruto.

.

Tampak di sebuah tempat makan ada tiga orang sedang mengobrol.

"katanya kita akan di kumpulkan besok" ucap pria dengan gaya rambut *err* seperti mangkok. Pria itu memakai baju lengan panjang warna hijau, jaket tanpa lengan yang tidak di _resleting_ warna hijau, celana panjang warna hijau, dan sepatu boots warna hijau.

"yah, begitulah, aku penasaran untuk apa kita di kumpulkan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang acak-acakan. Dia memakai baju berwarna merah yang lengan kanannya lengan panjang tapi lengan kirinya tidak ada (jadi lengan kirinya kelihatan), rok selutut warna putih, dan sepatu boots warna merah dengan aksen putih.

"lakukan saja" kata seorang pria berambut hitam dan berjanggut. Pria itu memakai baju lengan panjang warna hitam, jaket lengan pendek warna hijau, celana panjang warna hitam, dan sepatu warna hitam.

Pria yang memiliki rambut gaya mangkok itu adalah Guy. Wanita berambut hitam acak-acakan itu adalah Kurenai. Dan pria berjanggut itu adalah Asuma.

Tiba-tiba saja ada pria berambut perak lewat depan tempat makan tersebut.

"oi, Kakashi! Apa kau sudah tahu?" sapa sekaligus tanya Guy. Sontak pria yang bernama Kakashi tersebut berhenti dan menoleh ke Guy.

"tahu apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"tentang perkumpulan besok" kata Asuma.

"ya" kata Kakashi lalu berjalan kembali.

"akhirnya, ini pertama kalinya dia tidak mengacangiku!" kata Guy sambil nangis air terjun.

 **Flashback On**

 _Umur 12 tahun_

" _oi, Kakashi, ingin ikut makan di sini?" tanya Guy saat melihat Kakashi lewat, sedangkan Kakashi tidak menjawab dan jalan begitu saja._

" _dia tidak mendengarkanku..."gumam Guy sambil pundung._

 _Umur 16 tahun_

" _hei, Kakashi, mari makan bersama di sini!" ajak Guy saat melihat Kakashi lewat. Kakashi tidak menjawab dan malah pergi._

" _dia tidak mendengarkanku lagi..." gumam Guy sambil pundung lagi._

 _Umur 21 tahun_

" _oh, Kakashi, mau ikut makan bersama-sama?" tanya Guy melihat Kakashi lewat. Kakashi hanya memutarkan bola matanya dan pergi begitu saja._

" _dia tak pernah mendengarkanku..." gumam Guy yang pundung sambil nangis air terjun._

 **Flashback Off**

"yah, setidaknya begitu..." gumam Kurenai sambil menyenggol tangan Asuma pelan.

"hemm, ya begitu..." kata Asuma sambil melirik Kurenai.

"kalian ini bicara apa aku tak mengerti?" tanya Guy pada Asuma dan Kurenai.

"haha, sudahlah, lupakan" kata Kurenai.

.

"kita di minta oleh Konoha untuk mengirimkan bantuan dalam pencarian sebuah kristal" ucap pemuda berambut merah pada dua orang lain.

"kenapa mereka butuh bantuan kita?" tanya gadis berkucir empat warna pirang dengan muka sebal.

"entahlah, tapi sepertinya mereka hendak melindungi lima negara peri" kata pemuda berambut merah itu lagi.

"jadi apa keputusanmu?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri di sebelah gadis tadi.

"kita yang akan kesana" jawab pemuda berambut merah itu dengan mantap.

.

Nampak di sebuah bukit ada seseorang sedang melukis pemandangan. Orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan kulitnya pucat.

"pertemuan besok, aku jadi penasaran" kata pemuda itu sambil menatap desa peri Konoha.

Pemuda itu memakai baju lengan panjang warna hitam di atas perut (jadi bagian perutnya kelihatan), celana panjang warna hitam, dan sepatu warna hitam. di belakang pemuda itu ada pedang.

Pemuda itu pun lanjut melukis.

.

Rapat

"ada apa kau memanggilku Tsunade?" tanya seorang kakek-kakek.

"Hiruzen-sama, aku ingin berbicara" jawab Tsunade dengan sopan tapi duduknya yang kagak sopan (jadi tangannya di angkat ke atas senderan sofa, kaki yang kanan nimpa kaki yang kiri, dan jubah hijaunya dia lepas).

"bicara saja" kata kakek tersebut yang bernama Hiruzen.

"terjadi penyerangan di wilayah Konoha, ah, bukan, tapi hampir seluruh negara besar, makanya aku menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menjalankan sebuah misi yang cukup berbahaya. Dan aku tanya, apakah caraku benar?" tanya ucap Tsunade sembari bertanya.

"lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan" kata Hiruzen.

"jadi... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsunade meminta persetujuan lagi.

"ya" kata Hiruzen sambil mengangguk.

"baguslah, aku sudah menentukan para _knight_ yang akan mengikuti misi ini" kata Tsunade.

"siapa saja itu?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, juga aku meminta bantuan dari Suna tapi entah mereka akan bekerja sama atau tidak" jawab Tsunade.

"dan aku juga menyiapkan beberapa pengawal bagi mereka sesuai dengan keahlian mereka" sambung Tsunade sambil melirik ke belakangnya yang sudah nampak 20 orang terjajar di situ. Lalu Tsunade seperti memberi isyarat agar salah satu dari mereka maju. Dan memang salah satu dari mereka maju menghampiri Tsunade.

"dia salah satu dari pengawal itu" kata Tsunade.

Pemuda yang maju itu berlutut dan memperkenalkan dirinya "perkenalkan, namaku Takehiko Ken, aku adalah pengawal yang mengendalikan angin".

"ya, silakan berdiri saja" kata Hiruzen yang kurang suka melihat orang melakukan hal yang terlalu formal seperti tadi.

"selebihnya akan di perkenalkan nanti" kata Tsunade.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang bertopeng hewan dengan sangat cepat. Orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan dia membawa sebuah gulungan.

"ini surat dari desa Suna" kata orang tersebut sambil menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Tsunade dan langsung di ambil oleh Tsunade.

Di surat itu menyatakan bahwa mereka akan mengirim 3 orang untuk membantu.

"hum, berarti ada 20 orang" gumam Tsunade.

"ada apa?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Suna mengirimkan 3 orang" jawab Tsunade.

"berarti ada 20 orang, sama dengan para pengawal yang berjmlah 20 orang. Berarti masing-masing dari pengawal yang kau kirim harus mengawal satu orang" kata Hiruzen.

"hm, benar juga. Kalau begitu kita sudahi dulu rapat hari ini" kata Tsunade lalu berdiri dan pergi dari sana bersama Shizune dan 20 orang tadi menyisakan Hiruzen seorang (Ai : ciyee, jones || Hiruzen : WTF!? Kayak lu kagak aja || Ai : saya sih bukan jones tapi single bentar lagi keluarin album).

.

Di suatu hutan

"hiat... hiat... hiat... hiat..." nampak seorang pemuda tengah push up. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut gaya mangkok.

"Lee, apa kau masih ingin berlatih?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diujungnya di ikat (kayak Shion).

"ya, aku harus menjadi lebih kuat, hiat... hiat... hiat..." jawab Lee sambil push up.

"kalau begitu aku mau istirahat saja" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat cepol dua lalu tiduran di rumput.

"Tenten, daripada tiduran seperti itu kenapa tidak Shit up saja?" tanya Lee.

"aku tidak sama seperti mu Lee..." kata Tenten sambil memejamkan matanya.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang tadi berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Sontak Lee menghentikan push up nya dan Tenten langsung membuka matanya.

"kau mau kemana Neji?" tanya Tenten.

"jalan-jalan" jawab Neji cuek.

Lee di sini memakai baju lengan panjang warna hijau, rompi dengan banyak saku warna hijau pucat, celana panjang warna hijau, dan sepatu warna hijau pucat.

Kalau Tenten menggunakan baju terusan selutut model China warna putih lengan panjang, celana panjang warna merah, dan sepatu boots warna putih

(jadi celananya ketutup boots).

Sedangkan Neji memakai baju lengan panjang warna putih, sabuk warna putih, celana warna abu-abu, dan sepatu boots warna hitam.

Siapa saja pengawal-pengawal itu? Dan apa misi yang di berikan oleh Tsunade pada para _knight_ terpilih?

* * *

 **Author : Chap 1 selesai, aho-aho! Ada yang req pair? Dan ada yang mau kirim OC? Soalnya kemungkinan chapter ini gak bakal lanjut kalau ke dua puluh OC itu belum terkumpul. Dengan sangat amat saya ucapkan, Dattebayo! Jaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter : Guardians**


End file.
